New Breed
by Jess747
Summary: This is about Kiki's life
1. Chapter 1

Appletown, located at the north part of Jamaica was up and early as the townsfolk's were busy with their normal routine. In a house about an mile away a young hybrid with light purple hair, blue eyes, black marks and purple fur was in the yard playing with her toys as brother and sister came out too enjoy the fresh air

"Hay half paint what cha doing?" her brother asked

"I'm not a half pint Torn I have a name" she told him

"Kiki he's joking" her sister giggled

"I know Sapphire" Kiki sigh

Torn and Sapphire were her half-siblings. Sapphire was 15 years told with jet black hair, long eyelashes, green eyes, light purple fur while her bother Torn was slight muscular with rough green-blue hair dark purple fur and blue eyes and black marks on his arms and face. They were the children of her father's first wife but she left and her father meet her mother and had Kiki

"Hay sis why do they hate me?" Kiki asked her

"Sis" Sapphire sat next too her "we don't know why people hate others it's just nature, don't worry, you'll be loved trust me" Sapphire smiled

Kiki softly smiles

"Hay guys will you play tea party with me?" Kiki asked them?

"Sorry kiddo but your brother and I have some things too do before our parents gets back" Sapphire told Kiki running her fingers through her hair

"Ok I'll walk around town then" Kiki said too them "I mean I need too get more apples"

"You and those apples, why don't you merry them?" Torn asked in a chuckled voice

Kiki rolled her eyes as she got on her tricycle and rode into the town, as she paddled everyone gave her a glance or a sideway glance, Kiki felt unwelcome she parked her bike and enter the store, she looked at the apples as the folks were whispering too each other

"Look it's the mistake" one of the ladies said

"Ugh she looks like a ugly child" the other woman said too the lady  
>"Hard too believe that Nairi is her mother" one male said too the clerk<p>

"Ya and her step-sister is fine" the clerk chuckled

Kiki sadly sigh as Kiki placed ten apples mix with green and reds she went too the counter

"Here is the cash Mr. Haover" Kiki told the clerk

"Ya know this is not right for you Kiki you should be gone" he told Kiki

He gave her the bag of apples as she turn she bumped into the Mayor of Appletown Kiki looked up at an weasel with orange fur, light tan muzzle wearing an vest with a long sleeved shirt and spats he looked at her

"Yu filthy hybrid you got my vest dirty you own me a new one" he said too Kiki in a snooty tone "so how will you pay for this?"

"Uh…well um…" Kiki ears went down "I don't know Mr. Mayor, I'm sorry" Kiki told him

"Your lucky I can't sent you too prison due too your age but step out of line and I'll make sure you'll never reach 6, Hybrid" the mayor said walking pass her


	2. Chapter 2

"I should have stay home" Kiki sigh "I feel like a black sheep"

Kiki went on her bike she got half way there when a mud ball hits Kiki knocking her off her tricycle her apples were rolling on the dirty street laughing was heard Kiki turn too see Mill and his gang have always made her life a hell

"Get up half-breed" Mill told her

Kiki got up trying not too cry

"Can you um…" Kiki try too say words

But they pushed her down as she slid backwards into a river, her whole body was wet as the kids laugh and walked away not even helping her Kiki climbed back up to gather the apples and went back. She saw smoke form the chimney knowing her parents are home she placed her bike away and enter the house, the room was filled with fresh baked apple muffins and other fruits

"Kiki can you help me?" a gentle voice asked her

Kiki walked in too see her mother, Nairi turn too see her daughter all wet, and bruised

"Kiki" she asked as she walked too her and went too Kiki's level "What happen?"

"Some of the kids threw a mud ball at me and pushed me into the river" Kiki sniff

Nairi carried her she saw her father

"Kiki what's wrong ma daughter?" he asked

"I'll tell you later love"

Nairi kisses him and left too clean Kiki up, Sapphire came down her hair a bit messy and was breathing hard

"Sapphire what happen too you?" Damerae

"Just studying dad" Sapphire rolled her eyes at him

Nairi was cleaning Kiki up

"Mommy…why do they hate me?" Kiki asked her

Nairi ear's went down trying too find the right thing too say

"Kiki….sometimes toons and humans judges others base off of their looks, they don't get the time too know them.." her voice changed a little more "Kiki I know living here is not easy, for you I hate too see you hurt my little sweet apple" Nairi told Kiki while drying her off

"Mommy, why did you and dad get married?" Kiki asked

"Kiki when the time comes you'll fine someone" Nairi smiles

"Hay Nairi, Kiki come down it's super time" Damerae

"Kiki just one word of advice" Nairi said too Kiki

"Yes mommy? What is it?" Kiki asked her

"Never forget who you are never let others put you down stand on your own two feet" Nairi gently smiles at her

Nairi left the bathroom, Kiki's eyes were lit with some hope as she joins her family. They were having black beans, shredded beef, jerk chicken, rice and plantain, Kiki notice Torn's eyes lusting at Sapphire same with her

"I wonder what their think?" Kiki asked herself


End file.
